Tales of a New Leaf Ninja
by SexyNarutoGurl
Summary: This is a random story I wrote when I was bored out of my mind. I don't own anything yet!
1. The Beginning

Tales of a New Leaf Ninja

Tales of a New Leaf Ninja

Chapter 1

Long ago in the small village of Kohona, a young ninja was cursed by Lord Orochimaru. She had no clue she was cursed. This young ninja went by the name of Delores, and her life long dream was to become a sensei. Delores didn't know her dream was about to unfold.

"Delores, use your fire jutsu," demanded Kakashi. Kakashi was the sensei she was learning from. She used here fire jutsu on Sasuke. He used a counter jutsu on her, but she was fast enough to dodge this attack.

"Very good," said Kakashi.

"Thank you, I have trained very hard," said Delores.

After training, Delores ran back to her house. When she got there the door was cracked. She went inside, and all you heard were loud screams. Suddenly everything went quiet in the village of Kohona. Everyone in the village ran outside to see what was going on. All they could see were dark shadows jumping from the rooftops. Group 7 was told to search all of the houses for a missing person.

They checked every house except for the house that Delores was staying in. Sakura knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked on the door again, and there was still not answer. Kakashi then opened the door, and they entered.

"Is anyone here," Kakashi yelled.

"HELLO," Sakura yelled. There was no reply to either of them. They searched all of the rooms. They found nothing. They went to go report it to Lady Tsunade. When they reported she didn't look to pleased.

"How could this have happened?" she asked herself. She then just realized that when Delores was just a little girl Orochimaru had cursed her. Tsunade looked at Kakashi and said, "She has possibly been taken captive by Lord Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

"What will we do now?" asked Kakashi.

There was total silence.


	2. Missing In Action

Tales of a New Leaf Ninja

Tales of a New Leaf Ninja

Chapter 2

After the silence broke, Lady Tsunade walked up to Kakashi and said, "Please send your leaf ninjas outside so we can talk about a rescue plan."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went outside of Lady Tsunade's office and waited for Kakashi to return with the mission. It took over twenty minutes to devise a strong enough plan to rescue the new lead ninja. When Kakashi finally walked out of the fourth Hokage's office he led his students out into the Village of Kohona to tell them what the plan is.

"There will be three different search groups, and one of them is us," said Kakashi.

"Who are the other two groups?" asked Sakura.

"The other two groups consist of the following people, in the second search group will be, Neji, Rock Lee, TenTen, with Might Guy as their leader. The third search group will be, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, with Asuma as their leader," said Kakashi.

They were all in shock with the groups. Naruto asked, "Why isn't Hinata going to help search?"

Kakashi said, "Because Lady Tsunade thought it might be a set back if she were to go in one of three groups that she has set up for us."

Naruto had a look of disgust on his face. Suddenly, clouds started to cover the sun in the bright village of Kohona. It started to pour. They all ran underneath a small building to keep dry while they waited for the others to join the group. Everyone suddenly arrived. They all discussed what their official mission was before they set off.

"Who is this new leaf ninja we are looking for anyways?" asked a very pissed off Rock Lee.

"We are looking for Delores-sensei," said Kakashi.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"She is a sensei in training at the moment. She trains with me and my ninjas on a daily basis," replied Kakashi.

"Oh, I have no clue who she is," said Lee.

Everyone just stood there and looked at Lee. They rolled their eyes at him and continued their discussion about the mission. Suddenly, another small voice interrupted, "So, who is going with who to find her?" asked Ino.

"The groups are as following, in the first group it will be Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, with me as their leader. In the second group it will be Neji, Rock Lee, TenTen, with Might Guy as their leader, and finally, in the third group it will be Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, with Asuma as their leader," Kakashi responded.

Everyone got into their groups and found out where they were going to search for the missing ninja. The first group was suppose to search the Village Hidden in the Sand, the second group was suppose to search the Village Hidden in the Rain, and the third group was suppose to search the Village Hidden in the Mist. If none of them could find her in any of those villages, then they are to join together and search the Village Hidden in the Sound.

They all split up to go out on their missions. They new they all had one thing in common on their mission. To find the missing ninja.


	3. The Curse is Fortold

Tales of a New Leaf Ninja

Chapter 3

When the first group reached the Village Hidden in the Sand, Might Guy said, "We need find someone who could give us a start on who to talk to, and where we might be able to find the missing girl."

Rock Lee looked at his idol with a look of suspicion on his face. Might Guy knew that Lee had started to figure out that there was something he was not telling the group. He continuously stood there like he was obsolete from the world. Might Guy then said, "There is something that the leaders are trying to keep from you all."

Lee asked, "Well, what is it?"

Guy said, "We have a lead on where the missing ninja is, it's just that we don't want to get ahead of ourselves and screw everything up."

TenTen then said, "Well, if you have a lead on where this girl is, then why don't we just go there and find her?"

Neji then jumped in on the conversation and said, "The reason they won't take the lead that they have is because they think it will be to dangerous to take all of us ninjas in training into such a dangerous place where we all could get seriously injured from the mission."

Lee looked at Neji after he said that and shook his head. Neji then gave Lee the stare of prejudice. Lee than spoke, "We should go with the others and go to where the girl is at."

Might Guy said, "Back in Kohona they are creating a team of older ninjas, this was just a distraction to keep you children safe from a horrible curse."

TenTen then asked, "What is the horrible curse?"

Might Guy began, "Long ago before any of you came along, there was a group, and still is a group, called the Akatsuki. They were a very powerful group. No one could stop anything they did. One day while Kakashi and I were being trained we saw someone or something come into the village. We were very afraid, so we hid. Well, the person who came into the village was Lord Orochimaru. He was out to seek a woman and a man who were just blessed with a child. He found them, and decided to kill them. He didn't kill the baby. He took the baby back to the Village Hidden in the Sound. He raised up the little child as if it was his own. Well, when this little child was of age to kill people, he did so. Orochimaru sent this child into our village to put a curse over us. When the curse was cast it wasn't meant for just one person, it was meant for the whole village. Well, the curse is a fatal curse. This curse was cast over one girl. The girl we are searching for. Her name is Delores. She went missing because the curse was meant to kill her and it never did. Orochimaru and the Akatsuki captured her not long ago for they think that she could be the answer to killing off all of us."

TenTen, Lee, and Neji all stood there with a look of bewilderment on their faces. They all looked at each other and Lee spoke, "So how do we save Delores?"

Might Guy said," We go looking for her, and hope we all come back alive and we come back with her."

After Might Guy said that, Lee, TenTen, Neji, and him started to move back to get the others so they could save her.


	4. Reaching the Sound

Tales of a New Leaf Ninja

Chapter 4

Some how, Might Guy's team managed to find the other two groups with no hesitation. Both of the teams were confused about how Might Guy and his ninjas were able to find them so fast. Without any disruptions they all decided to come up with a plan to find Delores-sensei.

Kakashi asked, "Should we still keep small groups with a leader, or conjoin everyone in one big group?"

Might Guy and Asuma said, "We should conjoin everyone together, then in the Village Hidden in the Sound, we should all split up into groups of two."

Kakashi then said, "That is fine with me. Once we are about ten minutes out from the opening of the village, we should get the pairs made up so we don't waste time."

They took off again into the trees with no hesitation. Kakashi, Might Guy, and Asuma were at the head of the pack so they could lead the young ninjas into safety. Suddenly, Kakashi came to a halt. He knew how far off they were from entering Sound Village. He told everyone to stop. Everyone came to a halt except for the nine-tailed fox. Naruto continued to move until Rock Lee ran after him and drug him back to the group. Naruto was squirming the whole way back to the group. He then yelled to Lee, "Let me go you over reactive freak."

Rock Lee dropped him from the trees and yelled, "OOPS, did I do that?" Naruto had a look of anger and discretion on his face. He then began to jump back up the tree. When he made it to Lee he said, "Let's end this war right now." Lee looked at him in confusion. Then Naruto said, "I know you don't like me, and I don't like you. If I wanted to right now I would take you down but I have more consideration than you think I do."

Lee then said," I don't care how much consideration you think you may have, but I do know that when we reach Kohona again you're gonna get your ass kicked by me!" Naruto then laughed a hefty laugh and spoke," You'll be amazed at who will get their ass kicked, and it certainly will not be me and the nine-tailed fox demon!"

Kakashi yelled for the two of them to stop acting foolish. Kakashi explained to them how they got paired together since they were fighting. Naruto and Lee both gave a sigh and then began to whine about how they should be with either Sakura or TenTen. Kakashi told them both to shut their mouths or they will be paired up for every mission they did in groups. Naruto and Lee both shut up and didn't say another word. They continued on their mission to Sound Village. They finally reached Sound.

Asuma spoke," Since we know our groups we need to know what part of the grounds we will be covering. Naruto and Lee you will take the South end of Sound, Sasuke and Sakura you will take the North end of Sound, TenTen and Kakashi you will take the East side of Sound, Me and Might Guy will take the West side, Neji and Choji will take the Southeast and Southwest, and the Northeast and Northwest will be taken care of by Shikamaru and Ino." Kakashi then asked," Are there any questions?" Naruto asked," Do we get a map." Might Guy said," Yea, we forgot to give them to you." They handed out the maps of the areas each of they were taking on.

They all then went to the areas they were assigned. Naruto was soon to find out that a new mystery was about to unfold before his eyes.


End file.
